Exploits
Many people enjoy to play this game, many people get good gear and dominate a server, others just walk around killing zombies. But then we come to exploiters, they have no skill because they cheat, ruining the game. Most exploiters vest hack to keep their stats. Others spawn items into the game. But some just join the game and change the background to whatever. All of these are exploits, they ruin the fun of Apocalypse Rising. Exploits are malicious events that are caused by, mainly ROBLOX exploiters. Many games, including Gusmanak's Apocalypse Rising are attacked by exploiters. They ruin the game by forcing Gusmanak to reset all character data, including that which belongs to legit players, to eliminate the circulation of illegitimately gained items. Normal players taking loot from players who were clearly loot spawners is also considered exploiting. However, many players who take spawned in loot say "it's okay because I didn't spawn it in" when it's obviously not. Exploits often utilize several alternates accounts, some have as many as a dozen. The typical exploiter base is usually made out of a ton of stone walls and planks with spotlights surrounding the area. They are usually filled with Camos, Gus Armors, any good military weapon, MRE's, Water Bottles. They will usually have a bunch of Mines and C4 surrounding the area to keep away prying eyes. Exploiters have an arsenal of buffers against being caught: group chat, name changing, name disappearing, etc. Types of Exploiters * Vest Exploiter (Keep their stats and loot after death; bodies do not drop) * Health Exploiter (God mode) * Speed Exploiter (Can go very fast without a car or anything) * Speed Bike Glitch (Make bikes go super fast) * Teleporting Exploiter (They teleport you to them) * One Shot Exploiter (Can one shot you with any gun) * Player Name Exploiter (Can change their name in game or make it disappear from players board) * Spawn Exploiters(Use CE or some other program to spawn items into the game) ShenaniganExploits '''- Uses exploits to hack in this giant black teapot which is himself and is being hovered over by my mouse. '''JASONFEGER25 - He use admin commands to fly him or another person ILivedILovedILost made it daytime in Apocalypse Rising Hardcore a few seconds after the 00:40 mark in the video. Syremannen12 has a force field to become invincible, and is using a exploited-in rocket launcher. (Wikia Username)ARMAN444 Tol everyone he was a Hardcore hacker on this thread: http://roblox-apocalypse-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Gusmanak%27s_Armor Unknown unknown player/s making XMF hackings etc: moved land, exploited land, messed land... Video during a XMF hack: Unknown hacker did THIS: SADS(Special Assassination and Defense Squad) Are confirmed exploiters in Apocalypse Rising and many other games on ROBLOX. They are known for their damage exploit dating back to when it was Kin Reinmagined and are still hacking during Kin Reborn. Perhaps, their most notable exploit is the ammunition exploit where they change their bullets to numbers following 25252525. They are also extremely secretive about their exploits and there are rumors that there is someone pulling the curtains for them. The ammunition exploit has long been leaked and was patched during the Kin Reborn update. The SADS group is not taciturn about revealing to people that they exploit. There are many videos of them exploiting such as damage, ammo, lag switching, spawning, noclipping, and there is a rumor that JarlSoda caught them being invisible when their group of 6-7 was being sprayed by invisible people. The group is lead by SADSWizard(Xgenwizard) SADSScrpion (F4talScrpion). Since their group is fairly small, they are able to keep their exploits safe from leechers at the risk of not searching for new members. Penguinfly5 and XxMonsterxSamxX who may be affiliated with the SADS group are known to be damage exploiters as they posted a video of themselves "one shotting" people. These exploiters are extremely unique as they dont teleport people/ god mode which makes people wonder what program they use to exploit. Suspected exploiters Meands1064: Meands1064 hacks by TPing people to him, and health exploiting, using Admin Commands. He is also a spawner. (No Pictures, due to being TPed by him, and getting instant killed). Gravesun: Gravesun kills people by using Admin Commands, Ex: ":Kill Gusmanak Boostpowah: You may call me a a noob and say ,"he just has more skill than you". I've snuck up on him with an AK-74 with a drum mag nd shot him about 4 times he runs into a warehouse I chase him right after him (I am about 6 blocks or so away ). I come in, we engage in a sort of gun dance type thing,I shoot like 40 bullets (I probably hit him more than 15 times). After he killed me he types "spanked" in the chat. alivegoogle: speedhacking, and had mk 48 with four boxes (although he may have just found 'em) check the gallery below for more photos. MarineTactics: Had 43 kills and 6 days survived. Full server, and EVERYONE else on the server BUT him were in a big group. We all went to kin to try and hunt him down. I heard a silenced rifle, loud gunshots, and three of our teammates died. A car blew up, and I heard another secondary explosion. I was on Town Hall at the time. I was on the front of the roof, and started getting shot, and I saw bullet impacts on the wall next to me, indicating misses. I ran around to the other side, all the while hearing the faint sound of a silenced rifle, and seeing bullet impacts hit the walls around me as I ran around. I got to the other side, and was STILL being shot at and hit. My game COMPLETELY crashed when I died, I alt tabbed out and back in, and my screen was white. He killed several of our group, who were, mind you, very well armed. If this guy isn't some kind of exploiter, then I have no reasonable explanation for any of this nonsense. (He could have been sniping me from a good position, and he could have been very skilled.) GraveMatters: Was assaulted by 2 players with OP weapons from 2 different sides, took several simultanious headshots, didn't die, proceeded to shoot an estimated 73 rounds from his M4A1 or G36K, (it was dark) without reloading, took several more shots, the equivilant of at least 4 AK mags and another mag of M4 ammo, without dieing.... (I didnt know if he had any Blood bags on him, due to me and my friend dying to this very op person.) Scriptmuch: While I was playing, mass amounts of players died one by one, then leading to me and my squad, everyone in the chat was screaming there was a teleport hacker, don't believe me, look him up and look at his badges. Sympathyx: Another teleport hacker, he got all the badges in a single day, he also killed me by teleport exploiting and using the teapot exploit xmfs: Fatherlogic even says this, when in battle, he no-clips through rocks and buildings(meaning he goes through walls), and when confronted, you get a slight lag for him to get easier shots at you. Hegehogythealt: a very special type and a newbie hacker, looks for ways to gain advantage and does not look like an exploiter. Can fly, Glitch items through walls, fire semi autos super fast,glitch bikes into super speed, duplicate items and more. This will increase as he gains More skill at exploiting and hacking. Hedgehogsareepic: Hedgehogthealts brother. Infinite Bullet Hacked And When shot it would heal him. Has also been 'Controlling Zombies' Since He was found Dragging Zombies, making them touch people and killing them due to The zombies 'body touch = damage'. Unknown: This Also has to do with Sharky99's game (BYM 2015) A Giant wall saying VERMILLION Has been found. Also related to Sharky99's game The, Map was filled with thousands of VERMILLIONS. Also Cars have been found with 18 wheels. Nastify: Vest Hacker, when he dies, he turns into a unobtainable M870 shotgun with his name, you cannot view his contents either. Me and my friends kill him twice, and you guessed it, he turned into a shotgun twice. TheApocBrigant: ANOTHER vest hacker, when he dies, his body clips through the ground, he also, when keeps his stats when they die. He denied being one, saying that he was glitching out. I accused him of being a vest hacker, and denied this twice, hasn't confirmed that he is (But I know he is) RatatatChickeFat: Being giant teapot again but is very visible because is daytime and he had VERY silent gun that kill me at refugee camp Suspected spawners Players who have lots of OP, high-tier items. They could be legit. This includes military packs, Gus armor, water bottles and cooked meat, military weapons with tons of attachments and high capacity magazines. For a player to be put in this list you must have either 1)killed a player with tons of very OP items, 2)been with a friend in-game who killed a player with very OP items. You must be able to verify that the body does indeed have such items, or 3)come across a body with very OP items. These players are not confirmed spawners, because they have not admitted in the chat that they hack. Third-person accounts are not valid, because people lie. Confirmed spawners These are players who actually say in the chat that they spawn, and upon killing them or coming across their body you confirm that they spawn by screen shotting their obviously spawned-in items. In hardcore, I killed dashingswagboy and I think we killed each other at the same time. Afert dying, he exclaimed: "fk. ima hack another gun." He had a black military pack and some kind of military gun, which he probably exploited in. Ways to tell who's a exploiter or not Usually, exploiters are easy to spot. some of the easiest ways to spot a exploiter are: *Overpowered. Most exploiters started using the M4A1, G36K, SCAR-L, and battle rifles since the Patriot Break update. Some hackers used these weapons instead of patriots so they wouldn't look like exploiters. They can also use the Mk 17 or other guns that use its mag, and mostly have drum mags on them. If you kill somebody and he has a ridiculous amount of drum mags on his weapon, he can be a exploiter. They also spawn attachments, mainly the Forward Grip, silencers and a high magnification scope. *Gus armor. Almost all exploiters wear Gusmanak's armor (more experienced hackers can get ZolarKeth armor, recently added but hard to exploit as patches prevent exploiters from doing so). While you can get it by killing a military zombie with a melee weapon, it is an extremely rare occurrence. (NOTE: not everyone who has gus armor is a exploiter. It is very likely that anyone who has it simply got it off somebody else or just killed a military zombie with a melee weapon) *Faster then normal players. exploiters may be using speed hacks, which allows them to traverse the map in less than a minute. (Although this is patched because if u go more than 25 speed, you will get script killed BY THE GAME NOT AN EXPLOITER.) *Chat signs. Many times, exploiters can talk about spawning stuff in chat, giving it away. (lmao who is dumb enough to do that..) *Bases. While everybody can fortify a little warehouse, a hotspot building like Radio Tower, or even a small unnamed city, exploiters tend to choose unique places and have special bases. If a base consists of mostly stone walls and a lot of them (A.K.A. the size of a field) then it's a exploiter base. Exploiters also tend to only have MREs and Water Bottles on them, but this can't be a clue alone, since Water and MRE are not exclusively rare, and they can be found at abandoned exploiter bases. *Name. If their player name is "Gusmanak" on their body/when looking at him/the chat bar, check the player list. If it's the real Gusmanak, his name will be there; if the name's not present, it's an exploiter. *Gun power. They can use hacking programs and data to use any weapon as powerful as they want to. E.g turning a Makarov into a powerful weapon with a 1 hit: dead, turning a hatchet at full damage and use speed hack to find and kill someone. (NOTE: if you get 2 shotted, think to yourself "If i could damage hack, would I choose to 1 or 2 shot?" if you have common sense, you would most likely 1 shot people. If you get 2 shot, you have lag. I don't give a crap about how good your computer is. Patriot Drops Patriot drops are a phenomena where a exploiter enters a server and places a patriot assault rifle and several full 100-round magazines in a conspicious location, such as in front of Gusmanak's mansion. Said exploiter announces the cache's location in the chat, waits by the cache until the first person shows up, resets, and leaves the server soon after. Little is known about these, however I have received at least 5 confirmed reports of these caches. I am deathly scared of going back on the game for fear of losing my new toy, so any information about who this exploiter is would be greatly appreciated. Previous cache locations include Trinity Corp. HQ's roof, Gusmanak's mansion, the towers of several churches, the prison and the central square of Kin More recent Patriot Drops have been located at the Mansion and the Kin Hospital. Multiple patriots were spawned at left at these locations along with multiple drum mags. Category:Lists Category:Long Pages Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Picture issues